Tentro
Tentro is a Flexers Mixel. Description Tentro is the most powerful of the Flexers tribe, but also the most sensitive. He suffers from a lack of confidence and puts himself in trouble at the most inopportune times. He just needs love and affection. Personality Tentro is a very strong and smart Mixel. Despite these powerful strengths, he has some very horrible and serious confidence issues. He is a Mixel of few words and emotions, and has a tendency to stick to the sidelines. However, he knows how to have fun, and when he gets into something, he can grow enthusiastic and happy. Physical Appearance Tentro has a black rectangular body with a grey base and orange rectangles, an eye, and a short, black mustache-like tentacle on each side. On the top of his head is a tapering orange cone-like shape. He has four orange tentacles at his base with a grey stripe on the base and middle of them and four lighter orange suckers on each. His jaw is orange, squarish, and has three teeth that point upwards. His eyelid color switches between dark grey and orange variously. Ability His leg-tentacles can stretch to long lengths and act like whips to attack very quickly. Cut Scenes Meet Tentro Tentro cheers, raising his tentacles in the air. He then proceeds to do the Robot, turning blocky and angular, and then reverts back to normal and laughs. Tentro is Upset Tentro screams, while his smaller black tentacles wave up and down. He then proceeds to smack his head side-to-side, with his body remaining still. Set Information Tentro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41516 and contains 69 pieces. Tentro's in-booklet code is EL2AST1C which is Elastic when decoded. Trivia *His design is based off of a squid. **His name is a pun on the word "tentacle", which squids have. *His tentacles are unusually short. Because of this, he uses his legs to flex and stretch instead. ** However, his tentacles are still useable as arms as well. *He is the tallest of the Flexers. *He is often mistakenly referred to by the preliminary name of "Flexi". Various descriptions for Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness call him this, as well as the LEGO Club Magazine May/June 2014 issue. *Elevator is the first episode where Tentro actually speaks. **Whenever he speaks, he extends "I"-based sounds, which makes them sound like they're springing, fitting his elastic abilities. * He is the only Flexer without an opening mouth or a tongue in LEGO form. * His head is similar to Magnifo's hat in his Lego form. * He and Teslo sport outdated aerobic gear when the two exercise together. Gallery Appearances Season 2 *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Sources and References Category:Flexers Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Rubber Category:Orange Category:Black highlights Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Three teeth Category:Under bite Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Alternative Names